Next 2 You
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Reto del grupo facebook numero 3
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter, son de exclusiva propiedad de su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos= amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE_** **) en facebook. Basado en el video** ** _Next 2 you_** **de** ** _Bojiva777_**

NA: Se supone que tiene que basarse en el vídeo www .youtube watch? v= FMR5IVKrSao. Definitivamente imposible porque el vídeo son más que nada imágenes sueltas, así que se basa en la canción del video… todo lo que se ha podido.

En esta historia se va a obviar que "El Refugio" estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Tal y como debería haberse obviado en la obra original, porque si de verdad hubiese estado bajo ese encantamiento, Dobby no habría podido aparecer allí a Luna, Harry, Ron y compañía…

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Hecha un ovillo en mi cama busco un poco de consuelo en mi propio cuerpo. Me había prometido no llorar esa noche, pero no he podido evitar hacerlo en cuanto Harry se ha dormido.

Mi mente no puede dejar de trabajar, dándole vueltas y vueltas a los nefandos pensamientos que llevan asediándome los últimos días. Son como un ariete, golpeándome la cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que el llanto o el sueño me vencen.

Tras un rato, una idea nueva pasa por mi mente: _podría morir y no volver a verle_. Un nudo se me forma en la boca del estómago y va subiendo hasta mi garganta, mientras una sucesión de implicaciones se proyectan en mi cabeza como una película de 8 milímetros; si fracasamos, moriré; si nos encuentran, me matarán; me torturarán; me violarán; y a Harry… a él le…le…

Un sollozo rompe en mi pecho. Se ha ido… Ron se ha ido pensando que vamos a fracasar, pensado que todo es inútil… Ron se ha ido y nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte, para morir... me abrazo todavía más fuerte y comienzo a llorar sin control, histérica.

Esto no puede ser amor, Ron no me ama. No puede quererme y habernos dejado sabiendo lo que podía pasar. ¿O sí? Quizás ni siquiera se ha parado a pensarlo. Realmente, no sé qué es peor.

¿Va a ser siempre así? Dejada de lado cada vez que no esté de acuerdo con él, cada vez que decida hacer lo que crea correcto en lugar de lo que a Ron se le antoje. Lágrimas de frustración corren ahora por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué tengo que amarle?

Antes de poder seguir esta línea de pensamiento, noto como el colchón se inclina bajo el peso de alguien que se sienta a mi lado. Me vuelvo y enseguida reconozco la silueta a pesar de que casi no hay luz… Harry.

Me da la espalda y mira al infinito, las manos reposando en su regazo. ¿En qué momento le he despertado? Quizás cuando he empezado a llorar como una desquiciada hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo, Harry no parece alguien recién levantado. Todo lo contrario, noto por la tensión en sus hombros que quiere decirme algo. Me preparo mentalmente porque, sea lo que sea, no me va a gustar oírlo. Soltando un suspiro, empieza a hablar:

-¿Sabes? – dice -. Puedes irte con él si lo necesitas, yo no… - duda un momento -… no te lo tendría en cuenta.

Se me corta el llanto y me incorporo como un resorte en la cama. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿En qué está pensando Harry para creer que yo haría algo así? Tomando mi silencio como una concesión, continúa hablando:

-Loentiendodeverdad – dice a la carrera -. Sé lo que te gustaría hacer tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., yestarconRon. Yo… - baja una octava su tono -… no soporto verte así.

-Harry… - comienzo, conmovida.

-…en serio Hermione – me corta -. El curso apenas ha comenzado, seguro que puedes ponerte al día…

-¡Pero qué dices! – gimo. No puedo creer que él quiera que yo me vaya. Agarro su hombro y le giró bruscamente para que quedemos frente a frente -. Yo nunca, nunca te voy a dejar – le digo mirándole a los ojos -. ¿Entiendes? Nunca.

-Está bien… - me contesta -. Pero tampoco puedes seguir así, sé que le necesitas – dice con la mandíbula apretada -. Iremos a buscarle y… le pediré que vuelva.

-¿En serio…? – exclamo, sonando más esperanzada de lo que habría querido.

Sé que lo hace por mí, y también sé lo que le cuesta hacerlo. Ron no se lo merece y Harry va a dejar de lado su orgullo solo por mí. Sin poder contenerme más me abalanzo sobre él y refugiándome en su pecho suelto toda la tensión que he estado acumulando durante los últimos tres días.

Mañana veré a Ron. Un suave calorcito se extiende desde mi pecho ante esa idea. Mañana le veré y podré hablar con él; sabré si nos ha estado buscando, si se ha arrepentido… si me quiere…

Noto como Harry me rodea tentativamente con un brazo y con el otro me da suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Todo va a ser gracias a él. No puedo contenerme y le estrecho más contra mí.

-…gracias, gracias, gracias… - murmuro en una letanía, y él comienza a deslizar su mano por mi pelo -. Gracias, Harry…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lágrimas de rabia recorren mis mejillas mientras agarro un puñado de arena y lo aprieto hasta que me duelen los dedos. Esta es la última vez que lloro por Ron, lo juro. Escucho un sollozo y me giro para ver como Fleur, a unos quince pasos de mí, comienza a llorar.

La veo romperse y la compadezco, porque la entiendo. Entiendo lo que es no saber si vas a volver a ver a tus padres. Yo no puedo hacerlo por necesidad, pero ella... ella no puede verlos por culpa de él… se me escapa un bufido y Fleur gira su rostro en mi dirección. Me reprendo mentalmente, aunque llevo la capa invisible y no puede verme, todavía puede oírme.

Me seco la cara con la manga del jersey que llevo y fijo mi vista en el horizonte, observando el vaivén del mar. Tengo que volver pronto porque si no Harry se va a preocupar. Ayer, al final, nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama. Supongo que la primera en dormirme fui yo, después de llorar, y él no quiso moverse para no despertarme.

¡Qué ilusionada estaba esta mañana con volver a ver a Ron! ¡Qué tonta, qué ingenua! Como he corrido a hacer el desayuno… cómo he metido prisa a Harry para preparar todo. Él no ha dejado de mirarme todo el rato con una sonrisa en la cara, al verme de nuevo tan activa.

Y luego, el pobre no podía quitarse la preocupación de encima cuando no hemos encontrado a Ron en La Madriguera. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan bueno como él?... ¿tan noble? No como la pobre excusa de amigo que tenemos y que no piensa más que en él mismo. Se me crispan los puños solo de pensarlo.

Claro, que tanta dosis de nobleza viene con su buena taza de ingenuidad… y de no saber leer entre líneas. Al volver a la tienda Harry estaba loco pensando que si Ron no había llegado a su casa, era porque le había pasado algo. Hablaba de salir en su busca, de intentar rastrearle… y yo solo podía pensar en la conversación que había tenido Molly con su marido:

 _"Arthur, ha llegado una lechuza de Bill desde El Refugio. Fleur y él quieren pasar las Navidades solos en Tinworth, así que no vendrán. Manda una carta a los DeLacour en cuanto llegues al ministerio. No tiene sentido que se arriesguen al viaje si su hija no va a estar aquí."_

Así que le he dicho que tenía que hacer algo, le he cogido la capa, y me he aparecido aquí a confirmar mis sospechas. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho… todavía tengo la imagen grabada en mi retina: Ron comiendo como un cerdo en la cocina de la casa, mientras Bill y Fleur discutían fuera.

Solo de pensar lo poco que hemos comido Harry y yo estos días, mientras Ron se hartaba y… y… ¡todavía quedan semanas para Navidades! No tiene ninguna intención de salir a buscarnos. Y encima es un maldito egoísta; le da igual que su familia esté separada solo por no enfrentarse a ellos y decirles que nos ha abandonado… ¡cobarde!

Se me revuelven las tripas al volver a evocar la imagen de Ron comiendo, ¡jodido hedonista! Y aunque había jurado no volver a hacerlo, empiezo a llorar de puro coraje. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él y no de Harry?

El pensamiento me ha venido de manera tan natural a la mente que tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de lo que realmente significa. Y me quedo helada.

Como no tiene sentido reflexionar sobre algo que no ha sucedido, y que nunca sucederá, me pongo de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido y comienzo a alejarme de la casa. No puedo dejar que me oigan al desaparecerme de vuelta.

Por desgracia, intentar no pensar en algo suele tener el efecto contrario. Y cuando estoy girando sobre mi misma y concentrándome en la ladera donde tenemos la tienda, solo una pregunta se repite en mi mente: ¿por qué, por qué, por qué…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando cuando pego mis labios al brazo de Harry y empiezo a succionar. El sabor metálico de la sangre inunda mi boca, hasta que noto algo amargo. Escupo en el suelo y dirijo mi boca a la siguiente mordedura, pero Harry comienza a convulsionar y me golpea en la cara con el brazo, tirándome al suelo.

Los espasmos son tan exagerados que me da miedo que se haga daño. Me levanto corriendo y me tiro encima de él para inmovilizarle con el peso de mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente peso muy poco, y Harry es más fuerte de lo que parece, así que acabo de nuevo en el suelo.

No es hasta el tercer intento que consigo mantenerle quieto y, sentada a horcajadas encima de él, agarro su antebrazo con las dos manos y aplico mi boca a la mordedura que tiene en la muñeca, pero está coagulada. No lo pienso mucho y de un mordisco arranco la postilla y comienzo a succionar.

Vuelvo a escupir y procedo a levantarle el jersey para descubrir su abdomen. En el camino agarro el guardapelo y se lo arranco de un tirón, arrojándolo a un lado. Me inclino y extraigo también el veneno de su costado. Para cuando acabo Harry ha dejado de tener espasmos.

Sé que algo del veneno le habrá entrado en el torrente sanguíneo, pero espero que no haya sido mucho. Me sitúo de rodillas a un lado de la cama y le toco la frente, está ardiendo… por favor, por favor, por favor Harry… no te mueras.

Le termino de quitar el jersey y me levanto a por un cubo de agua fría y un paño. Cuando ya el pedazo de tela está refrescando su frente, me permito cogerle la mano y llorar libremente. Todo esto es por mi culpa, ¡nunca debí dejar que subiese solo!

Pero he estado distraída como una tonta. Semanas con la misma pregunta en la cabeza: _¿por qué?_ Y ahora, por estar pensando en cosas que no debía y no prestar atención a los detalles, Harry puede morir. Tenía que haberme fijado en el olor, tenía que haber visto antes la sangre en el techo…

Retiro el paño de su frente para hundirlo en el agua fría y volverlo a poner en su lugar. Por favor, por favor, por favor Harry… no te mueras.

Y todo ¿para qué? Llevo semanas buscando excusas cuando ya sabía la respuesta desde el mismo momento que me hice la pregunta: porque sé que la única razón para que alguien se fije en mí es que me necesite, y la triste realidad es que por eso me interesé en Ron. Por eso y porque creí en él, porque creí ver la maravillosa persona en la que se iba a convertir…

…cuando ya tenía a esa persona justo delante de mis narices. ¡Qué ciega! Claro, que es evidente que ha sido mejor así. Harry jamás se ha fijado en mí, y si me hubiese enamorado de él, hubiese sido solo para sufrir.

Así que eso estaba haciendo en la planta baja de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Intentando aclararme y desarrollando un sentimiento de posesión por mi mejor amigo que solo puedo tildar de enfermizo, cuando debería haber estado pendiente de la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas desde que habíamos pisado Godric's Hollow… ¡estúpida!

Por favor, por favor, por favor Harry… no te mueras. Repitiendo esas palabras me quedo dormida con la frente apoyada en una de las manos de Harry.

Harry grita y me despierto, debe haber pasado menos de una hora. Me maldigo internamente por ser tan inútil. ¿Cómo he podido dejarme ir con Harry en este estado? Le vuelvo a tocar la frente y ahora está mortalmente fría. Le retiro el paño y me levanto a buscar una de sus camisas que esté seca y limpia.

En el camino veo el guardapelo en el suelo, lo recojo para meterlo en el bolso y veo que tiene un pedazo de piel pegado. Corro al lado de Harry y noto la herida en su pecho. Voy a por el bolso, guardo el Horrocrux y busco el díctamo y una esponja.

Cuando vuelvo donde Harry, está gimiendo y llorando como un niño pequeño. Yo también empiezo a llorar de nuevo. Procuro limpiar bien con la esponja y agua todas sus heridas, y luego les aplico el díctamo. Al final, como puedo, le pongo la camisa y le tapo con un par de mantas.

Sigue gimiendo y gritando de vez en cuando, pero ya parece estar mejor. Casi lo pierdo esta noche y ahora mismo me importa una mierda si lo que empiezo a sentir por él es enfermizo o no, solo quiero tenerlo cerca, así que me recuesto a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le abrazo.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando noto que su respiración se normaliza y se relaja en mis brazos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me hierve la sangre.

Harry había estado muy distante estos últimos días. No sé si porque no le hizo gracia que durmiese abrazada a él, porque le rompí su varita, o por las dos cosas. Harry ha estado muy distante… y yo me he convertido en una acosadora profesional, vigilando cada paso que da, cada músculo que mueve.

Y así es como he acabado esta noche, escondida detrás de un árbol a orillas de una laguna helada, viendo como Ron, al que sinceramente esperaba no tener el placer de ver hasta por lo menos el final de la guerra, se horroriza ante la imagen que proyecta el Horrocrux de Harry y yo besándonos.

Ha tenido que ver las heridas de Harry en el torso, el abdomen y los brazos, cuando le ha sacado del agua. No sabe cómo estoy, ni siquiera si estoy viva. ¿Y se preocupa de haber perdido una especie de "derecho de pernada" sobre mí por habernos abandonado? Los recuerdos me golpean como bofetadas en plena cara: Bill y Fleur discutiendo, ella llorando, Ron comiendo…

Me hierve la sangre.

Salgo corriendo de donde estoy y, quitándole la espada a Ron, le hago a un lado y la hundo en el guardapelo, justo cuando un muy desnudo Harry me sujeta contra él a la vez que me devora la boca.

Me doy la vuelta y nos quedamos mirando los tres. La incomodidad y el silencio se extienden entre nosotros durante unos minutos que parecen eternos. Al final es Ron el primero que habla:

-He vuelto – dice, a la vez que esboza media sonrisa en mi dirección.

-Vete – suelto a bocajarro -. Vete y no vuelvas.

Ron me mira horrorizado.

-Hermione – empieza Harry-, esp…

-¡Cállate Harry! – digo, fulminándole con la mirada -. He dicho que te vayas.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! – chillo -. ¿No me has oído? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero ni verte!

-Hermione, acaba de salvarme la vida – oigo a Harry detrás de mí.

-He vuelto por ti – me dice Ron, mirándome a los ojos.

Noto a Harry tensarse a mi lado y es lo que me faltaba para estallar. Dejo caer la espada en el suelo y, dando dos pasos hacia él le empujo.

¡Pero qué haces! – me grita, sujetándome del brazo -. ¿Estás loca?

-No me toques.

Me aparto de él de un tirón y, pensando en algo que le haga desaparecer de mi vista, agarro a Harry por las solapas del jersey y le beso en los labios. No es más que un choque doloroso de dientes que dura un instante, pero cuando le suelto, Harry se cae de culo al suelo y Ron nos mira con asco a los dos.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡serás zorra! – escupe -. ¿Cuántos días esperaste desde que me fui antes de follártelo?

Es triste decir que no me sorprende en absoluto lo que ha dicho, aunque sí me duele un poco; sin embargo oigo a Harry ahogar una exclamación desde el suelo.

-No sé ni por qué me he molestado en volver – prosigue -. No merecéis la pena ninguno de los dos – no puedo evitar carcajearme en su cara de lo último que ha dicho. Ron arruga la nariz como si le diésemos náuseas – Me voy – concluye, dándonos la espalda.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? – le pregunto antes de que desaparezca.

-Con el jodido desiluminador de Dumbledore – contesta con desdén.

-Déjalo aquí antes de irte – le exijo.

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y lo deja caer al suelo. Sin volver a mirarnos desaparece.

Esto era algo que yo quería evitar. Esperaba no tener que ver a Ron hasta el final de todo, si es que llegábamos vivos, para poder salvar a Harry de saber lo que yo sé de nuestro querido amigo. Me giro hacia él enfrentando su mirada inquisitiva.

-Nunca me preguntaste a donde fui después de dejar La Madriguera – le explico -. Ya sabes, el día que intentamos volver con Ron.

-Pensé que solo necesitabas estar sola.

Suspirando, me siento a su lado en el hielo y empiezo a contarle. Al final acabo llorando, otra vez, a mitad de la historia. ¿Por qué todavía me duele tanto?

Cuando acabo, caminamos en silencio de vuelta a la tienda y decidimos no seguir montando guardia por esta noche. Las emociones están a flor de piel y los dos estamos muy cansados. Mientras Harry se ducha, me cambio y me acuesto en mi cama. Pasado un rato le oigo salir, apagar la luz, y acostarse también.

-Espero que no haya sido tu primer beso –suelta Harry de repente cuando estaba a punto de dormirme-. Ha sido horrible.

-Me besé unas cuantas veces con Viktor – murmuro adormilada -. Y no pude evitar que McLaggen me metiese la lengua hasta la campanilla antes de huir de él.

-¡Arg! – exclama Harry con disgusto -. No necesitaba saber eso… ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-¡Yo no quería! – contesto a la defensiva -. Me pilló por sorpresa. Además… ¡suelta más babas que un aspersor!

Oigo un golpe y me incorporo solo para ver que Harry se ha caído de la litera.

-¡Arg!, ¡Merlin! – exclama desde el suelo, con la sábana y la manta enrolladas en las piernas – De verdad, de verdad, no necesitaba saber eso.

No puedo evitar troncharme de risa y acabo cayéndome también. Al final terminamos los dos en el suelo riéndonos como locos, y me parece increíble lo maravilloso que es poder estar así con él después de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien. Pues quiero que cojas a Luna, Dean y el señor Ollivander y los lleves a… a… Privet Drive – digo – Donde vivía con mis tíos, ¿recuerdas Dobby?

Otro alarido espeluznante se escucha escaleras arriba. Están torturando otra vez a Hermione.

-Si señor Harry Potter señor – dice Dobby con un hilo de voz -, Dobby recuerda.

-Y luego quiero que vuelvas aquí – añado -. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Dobby?

-Claro, Harry Potter – susurra el pequeño elfo.

Mientras hablo, cada vez me duele más la cicatriz. Entre neblina veo a Dobby llevarse a los otros tres prisioneros y a la vez, a mis pies, a un individuo anciano que ríe con sorna:

 _-¡Mátame, Voldemort! ¡No me importa morir! Pero con mi muerte no conseguirás lo que buscas. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes…_

Siento la furia de Voldemort en mi interior y vuelvo a oír gritar a Hermione. Se me estremece el corazón, no puedo perderla. No después de lo que hemos vivido desde que me dio ese _´beso´._ No cuando todavía no me he parado a analizar lo que empiezo a sentir cuando estoy con ella.

Sacudo mi cabeza ahuyentando de mi mente toda emoción ajena y me concentro en el sótano en el que estoy encerrado y en salir de él para ayudar a mi amiga.

No puedo perderla… no ahora…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despierto sintiendo la fría mordedura del metal en mi garganta, solo para ver a Harry delante de mí con la varita en alto. El alivio que me recorre es tan avasallador que me tiemblan las piernas.

Al final ha servido para algo, callar, gritar, sufrir… darle tiempo. Harry va a escapar, va a vivir. Y yo voy a morir, pero no me importa. Sonrío mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, y le deletreo la palabra: "vete".

Pero no se va. Le veo decir algo que no logro escuchar, y tira la varita al suelo. Noto a quien me sostiene reír a mi lado, pero casi al instante me sueltan y algo me golpea la cabeza. Todo se vuelve negro otra vez.

Un dolor punzante en la nuca me devuelve a la consciencia. Estoy recostada en los brazos de alguien. Y, cuando consigo enfocar la vista, veo lo que más amo en este mundo, los ojos de Harry que me miran angustiados.

-Harry – murmuro. Me duele todo.

No dice nada, pero me estrecha contra sí. El movimiento brusco me arranca un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento – me dice, apartándome un poco y volviéndome a mirar con esos increíbles ojos que tiene - ¿Estas bien?

-¿Estas vivo? – me arranco en un ronco susurro. Él sonríe ante la evidente respuesta a mi pregunta-. Entonces, estoy bien.

Y no dice nada, pero se inclina y me besa. Es solo un roce, pero hace que todo empiece a dar tantas vueltas que me mareo. Necesito aferrarme a algo, y lo hago… a su nuca… y lo atraigo más hacia mí.

Y a pesar de que me duele todo, a pesar de que casi muero hace un rato, solo puedo pensar en una cosa: quiero más de esto.

 **Espero leer sus comentarios en este fanfic, y poner el numero 4 para la votación**

 **Saludos**

 **Atte la Admin de retos**


	2. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter, son de exclusiva propiedad de su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Este Two-Shot participa en el** ** _Reto Harmony + Videos= amor_** **del Grupo** ** _HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE_** **) en facebook. Basado en el video** ** _Next 2 you_** **de** ** _Bojiva777_**

 **N/a: la canción está cantada a dos voces y quería hacer la historia desde los dos puntos de vista. La historia original tenía casi tanto de Harry como de Hermione, pero por problemas de espacio (el límite era de 10000 palabras) tuve que eliminar algunas partes de Harry.**

 **En conjunto creo que eran redundantes, porque creo que se pueden entender sus sentimientos con las escasas intervenciones que tiene. Pero se me hizo especialmente doloroso eliminar su escena en King's Cross (A.K.A.: el limbo) porque aparece muy explícitamente en el vídeo..**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Noto el bramido del dragón reverberar a través de mi cuerpo en el momento que atraviesa el techo del edificio. Me escuece un poco cuando los cristales y las astillas de piedra me cortan las manos y la cara, pero se me olvida al sentir un fuerte tirón en el estómago y ver como las casas de Londres van empequeñeciendo debajo nuestro.

Enseguida ganamos velocidad y me acuerdo que todavía estoy empapada cuando el frío me cala hasta los huesos. Siento el viento rugir en mis oídos mientras el dragón sube cada vez más alto, cada vez más rápido. Empiezo a temblar de frío y miedo sin quererlo, hasta que noto los brazos de Harry rodearme desde atrás, sujetándome.

Es la primera vez que me toca desde que nos acostamos en casa de sus tíos. No fue algo planeado, de hecho fue… raro, fue torpe… y también fue increíblemente dulce. Pero desde entonces… ¡¿cómo he podido ser tan obtusa y desmandada para estropear nuestra amistad hasta el punto de que Harry no pueda ni mirarme a la cara?!

Me apoyo en su pecho y, armándome de valor, lo intento de nuevo:

-Harry – grito para que me oiga por encima del bramar del aire. Él se tensa detrás de mí, pero no contesta, fingiendo que no me ha oído.

-¡Harry yo…! – pruebo gritando más fuerte, pero consigo el mismo resultado. Resignándome, suspiro y al menos me permito disfrutar de su abrazo.

 _"¿Cuántos días esperaste desde que me fui antes de follártelo?"_

Bueno, ya tenemos respuesta a esa pregunta, doscientos dieciséis. Doscientos dieciséis días para convertirme en la zorra que Ron decía que era. La zorra que se acuesta con el novio de su mejor amiga.

La perfecta, insufrible y sabelotodo Hermione Granger, es una puta. Bueno, al menos así me sentí cuando me desperté al día siguiente, desnuda y sola en la cama. Intenté buscar mil explicaciones para no encontrar a Harry a mi lado, pero todas se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes cuando vi desde el altillo de la escalera que había dormido en el sofá, como todas las noches.

Creo que nunca me he sentido más vulnerable en toda vida. Y patética, tengo que añadir patética a la lista. Porque es realmente triste que el chico con el que pierdes la virginidad ni siquiera se quede contigo a pasar la noche. Sobre todo si estás enamorada de él.

Y lo peor fue ver a Harry derrumbado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriéndole la cara. Seguramente buscando las palabras para decirle a su mejor amiga que lo que han hecho ha sido un error y él ama a otra chica, pensando cómo decirle a la chica que ama que se ha acostado con su mejor amiga. Porque todavía somos amigos, ¿no? Ya no lo sé.

El problema habían sido los besos. Después del que compartimos al huir de la Mansión Malfoy hubo tantos que perdí la cuenta. Dobby se encargaba de cuidar a los demás, y Harry casi siempre estaba conmigo; y cada vez que se iba a hacer cualquier cosa, se despedía con un beso. A veces en la mejilla o en la frente y, de vez en cuando, en los labios.

Durante unos días todo fue bien. Él me cuidaba como a una princesa y yo, a pesar de estar fatal, me sentía en una nube. No quería pensar ni en Ron, ni en Ginny, ni en nadie. Quería ser un poco egoísta por una vez en la vida, y disfrutar de tener a Harry solo para mí. Hasta ante ayer…

 _"Vamos Harry, me parece ridículo que estés durmiendo en el sofá cuando aquí hay espacio para los dos"_ , le dije al enterarme de que todas las camas estaban ocupadas y yo le había robado la suya, desterrándole al sofá. Al final insistí tanto que acabó accediendo.

Y luego esa misma noche… me sonrojo con solo recordarlo: el sudor, sus labios… Harry dentro de mí…

 _"Espera, Hermione…"_

Pero yo no había querido esperar. Ojala le hubiese escuchado, ojala le hubiese hecho caso. Solo con imaginar lo que él piensa de mí ahora, se me viene el mundo encima. Me recargo contra su pecho y fantaseo con que me abraza más fuerte y hunde su cara en mi pelo. Soñar es gratis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas llego a la orilla me dejo caer bocabajo entre toses y estremecimientos, he tragado demasiada agua y me arde el pecho. Harry se acerca y me ayuda a ponerme de nuevo de pie sujetándome por las axilas. Tambaleándonos llegamos hasta un pequeño alto que al menos está libre de barro y liquen.

Exhausta me dejo caer de rodillas. Harry detrás de mí me palmea la espalda hasta que expulso toda el agua que ha entrado en mis pulmones.

-Harry… cof… cof – me entra una arcada y vomito mi última comida -. Los… cof… los hechizos – gorjeo como puedo, con hilos de baba y vómito todavía colgando de mis labios.

Al levantar la vista veo que ya estaba en pie haciéndolos, antes de que yo le dijese nada. Apoyo mis manos en el suelo e intento escupir el mal sabor de mi boca. Cuando acaba de establecer las guardas, Harry se arrodilla a mi lado y me mira. Merlín, debo de estar horrible.

-Estás horrible– dice.

-Habló mister universo – le bufo en respuesta, volviéndole la cara. Con la ropa chamuscada y llena de barro, y la mejilla derecha toda quemada, él tampoco está para tirar cohetes.

Me sujeta por la parte baja de la espalda y me abraza, respirando profundamente en mi cabello, que debe oler a lodo. Acto seguido comienza a reír.

-Pensé… - susurra entre carcajadas contra mi cuello -… pensé que no… que no lo conseguiríamos.

Tomada por sorpresa tardo un momento en abrazarle de vuelta, y empiezo a llorar… a reír… no lo sé. Lloro porque le quiero y él a mí no… río porque lo hemos conseguido, tenemos otro Horrocrux, y porque las cosas entre nosotros no están tan mal como pensaba.

Le estrecho más contra mí, amoldándome a su cuerpo. Estamos calados hasta los huesos y la sensación es casi de estar piel con piel. Cierta parte de mi anatomía se eriza en respuesta y Harry se pone muy tenso de repente.

Me aparto avergonzada, no debería de haber vuelto el abrazo tan íntimo. Pero, antes de que pueda mirarle a la cara, empieza a convulsionar y se cae de espaldas, arrastrándome con él. Está en trance otra vez.

Pasan los minutos y me preocupo cada vez más. No grita ni tiene espasmos como la otra vez, pero se retuerce de vez en cuando y el rictus de dolor no abandona su cara. Me mata verle así y no poder hacer nada.

Arrodillada a su lado, le sujeto la mano hasta que abre los ojos al vacío y se incorpora temblando, haciéndome dar un respingo del susto.

-Lo sabe – dice – Sabe que nos hemos llevado al copa, y piensa ir a comprobar dónde están los otros Horrocruxes. El último – me mira exultante – está en Hogwarts. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

No puedo evitar sonreírle ante la expresión de triunfo que enciende su rostro. Y, casi a la vez, una presa de acero me estruja el corazón; porque entiendo que estamos llegando al final… al final del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Quizás al final de nuestras vidas… victoria o muerte, ¿siempre se ha tratado de eso, no?

Nos curamos las quemaduras con díctamo y nos cambiamos mientras me cuenta lo que ha visto en la mente de nuestro enemigo. No es lo mismo en la oscuridad de un dormitorio dejándonos llevar por la pasión, que a la luz del atardecer en medio de un páramo desierto, pero Harry parece no entenderlo, porque no muestra ningún pudor al quitarse la ropa delante de mí, así que yo tampoco lo hago. Al margen de que debo parecer una firme candidata a la combustión espontánea.

Al final Harry toma la decisión de que nos aparezcamos en Hogsmeade, aunque yo no estoy muy convencida de que sea una buena idea ir allí a ciegas. Me estrecha entre sus brazos cuando me pego a su costado bajo la capa de invisibilidad y juntos giramos sobre nosotros mismos, sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El corazón se me para en el momento que Ginny sale del túnel a nuestra espalda y se lanza a abrazar a Harry. Se oyen vítores y silbidos, y Harry la besa delante de todo el mundo. No puedo apartar la vista mientras siento toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en los pies. Casi se me escapa un sollozo, y aparto la vista antes de que sea tarde y me ponga a llorar.

Detrás de Ginny aparecen Fred, George, Lee Jordan y por último, Ron. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, se sonroja y baja la vista, avergonzado. Hundida en mi propia miseria no tengo ni una miga de felicidad para alegrarme de ver que no nos guarda ningún resentimiento.

Suspirando me acerco a Ginny y la abrazo, a pesar de todo me alegro mucho de verla bien. Ella me sonríe y me aprieta con fuerza. Me alegro de que Ron no le haya dicho nada acerca del beso que le di a Harry delante de suyo. No quiero imaginar lo jodidas que se pondrían las cosas si alguno de los dos supiese "todo" lo demás. La culpabilidad se suma al peso que siento en el pecho. Fantástico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al salir de los recuerdos de Snape en el pensadero, sé que he de ser rápido. Aparto de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que me haga titubear y me giro hacia Hermione que me mira con terror. Veo que ha leído mis intenciones cuando comienza a alzar su varita hacia mí. Pero yo siempre he sido más rápido.

-¡Desmaius! – una luz roja sale de la punta de mi varita y golpea a Hermione en el abdomen. La sujeto por la muñeca para que no se caiga y, cogiéndola en brazos, la deposito en el suelo, tumbada.

Miro su expresión ausente y no me engaño, me va a odiar por esto. Le retiro unos mechones de pelo de la cara y la observo. No quiero pensar en lo que voy a perder, sino en lo que ella va a ganar con mi sacrificio.

¿Dolerá morir? Más de una vez he creído que llegaba mi hora, aunque en el último momento me he salvado. Pero nunca me había planteado de verdad el hecho en sí, porque mis ganas de vivir siempre han superado mi miedo a la muerte.

Me incorporo despacio, muy despacio, saboreando los que sé, son mis últimos minutos de vida. Miro de nuevo a Hermione para darme fuerzas, y me pongo en marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Veo la escena como si estuviera al final de un largo túnel. A mi lado oigo a McGonagall gritar y a Ginny llorar, pero todos los sonidos me llegan apagados y monótonos, como si estuviese sumergida en agua.

Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón retumbar contra mi cuerpo hueco mientras el tiempo parece transcurrir a cámara lenta. Estoy tan entumecida que ni siquiera puedo llorar. ¿Por qué el mundo sigue girando si para mí ya se ha acabado?

Mientras corría escaleras abajo había guardado la secreta esperanza de llegar a tiempo, pero todo el camino había sido consciente de la realidad de lo que me iba a encontrar.

Maldito y mil veces maldito Harry Potter, podrías al menos haberme dejado ir contigo. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y noto que estoy a punto de desvanecerme justo en el momento que el pandemónium se desata a mi alrededor. Me dejo caer de rodillas y cierro los ojos, esperando ser lo bastante afortunada como para que me alcance algún hechizo que acabe con todo de una vez por todas.

Es entonces cuando un calor desconocido, irradiando desde mi pecho, inunda mi cuerpo por completo. Estoy ardiendo. Y me doy cuenta de que quiero morir, pero que antes de que eso pase quiero llevarme conmigo a todos los desgraciados hijos de puta que pueda.

Me levanto hecha una furia justo a tiempo de conjurar un escudo y desviar un hechizo morado que venía directo hacia mí. Los bordes de mi visión relucen rojos y apenas soy consciente de que no he pronunciado palabra alguna para conjurar la protección mágica. Apunto mi varita hacia el mortífago que me ha atacado y le veo derrumbarse en el suelo cuando la maldición que le lanzo le alcanza en el cuello.

Me doy la vuelta y me uno a la lucha con un solo objetivo: Voldemort.

Al final acabamos todos en el Gran Comedor, mezclados sin orden ni concierto, y yo procuro atacar solo a los que me atacan. No llevo la cuenta de cuántos he derribado ya, ni tampoco de los que estarán muertos. En la batalla que se está desarrollando, no hay lugar para el remordimiento o la piedad, y tampoco espero sobrevivir a ella para tener que enfrentarlos. En un momento, me encuentro lado a lado con Ginny luchando contra Bellatrix.

-Desmaius – grita Ginny, intentando aturdir a la mortífaga. Han matado al hombre que ama y sigue luchando como una niña.

Bellatrix se ríe en su cara y, cuando le apunta con la varita, leo en sus ojos la maldición antes de que la lance. Con una frialdad que me sorprende, me adelanto a ella:

-Avada Kedavra – susurro, y el haz de luz verde cruza el espacio que nos separa, matándola en el acto.

El silencio que sigue a la caída de la lugarteniente del señor oscuro es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Veo todos los rostros de la sala vueltos hacia mí, algunos de ellos mirándome como si no me reconocieran, otros horrorizados por lo que acabo de hacer. Oigo un chillido de rabia y me vuelvo para enfrentar al único que me interesa.

La rabia de Voldemort estalla con la fuerza de una bomba y su magia pasa a mi lado a ráfagas, haciendo que parezca que me encuentro en medio de un huracán. La fuerza de su poder abre un pasillo entre nosotros. Veo al Señor Tenebroso alzar la varita y me preparo para defenderme; lo voy a matar… por ti, Harry.

-¡Protego! – escucho gritar a una voz que conozco demasiado bien, y la fuerza del encantamiento escudo que se forma justo delante de mí me tira de culo contra el suelo.

Escucho gritos de sorpresa, chillidos y aclamaciones. Y no puedo creer lo que veo cuando Harry, saliendo de entre la multitud, se coloca entre Voldemort y yo. Y lloro, lo que antes no había podido hacer creyéndole muerto, me sale del alma ahora que le veo vivo.

Una sensación indescriptible estalla en mi pecho y me recorre de arriba abajo, es increíble lo que Harry puede hacerme sentir. Hasta que me doy cuenta de la situación en la que estamos:

-No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme – dice, mirándome de reojo por encima del hombro -. Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

Y el miedo atenaza de nuevo mis sentidos, esto no ha acabado todavía, podría perderle otra vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les dejo festejar a gusto y me retiro a un rincón. Nadie se me acerca, y algunos me miran con respeto. No sé si me abrirán un proceso o me enviarán directamente a Azkaban, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo me importa muy poco. Todo en lo que puedo pensar en que él está vivo; me ha costado sangre, dolor, lágrimas… mi corazón. Pero lo he conseguido, año tras año, paso tras paso, le he ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.

Le veo a lo lejos ir de aquí para allá, con Ginny pegada a sus talones. Todo el mundo quiere un poco de Harry hoy, para reír o para llorar con él. Aparto mi mirada y veo a los Malfoy sentados a medio metro de mí. Se ven un poco fuera de lugar, como si no estuvieran muy seguros de si debían estar allí o no. Y para mi sorpresa, descubro que no les guardo rencor, a pesar de que contemplaron impasibles como su pariente me torturaba. Bueno, ya me he tomado debida cuenta de eso hace un rato.

Me descubren mirándoles y les veo sonrojarse de la vergüenza. No tienen por qué, formamos parte del mismo grupo, los indeseados, los olvidados; esperando a que nos juzguen y condenen por lo que hemos hecho durante esta guerra.

El tiempo pasa y empiezo a dar cabezadas en mi sitio. Estoy evaluando la posibilidad de subir a la torre de Gryffindor o a donde sea a dormir un poco cuando oigo detrás de mí:

-Hermione, soy yo – no veo nada, así que doy por hecho que Harry está intentando huir del comedor bajo la capa invisible -. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Me levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estoy fuera de la vista de todos, Harry aparece delante de mí y me sonríe.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien – dice -, y me gustaría que estuvieses allí conmigo.

Yo asiento y Harry me coge de la mano guiándome hacia las escaleras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levanto la vista del libro que estoy leyendo, me ha parecido oír un ruido. Escucho con atención un rato hasta que me doy cuenta de que alguien está llamando a la puerta de la calle.

-¡Kreacher! – llamo.

Espero unos segundos a que el elfo aparezca, hasta que me acuerdo que le ordené que esta semana fuese a ayudar con las tareas de reconstrucción del castillo. Han dejado de llamar, pero aun así me levanto y me encamino a la entrada.

Al llegar la abro y ya no hay nadie pero, al mirar alrededor veo una chica alejarse bajo la lluvia calle abajo. La reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

-¡Hermione! – grito, y salgo corriendo detrás de ella. Se da la vuelta y mi corazón se salta un latido.

-Harry – murmura cuando llego a su altura -, no quería molestarte, no sabía dónde ir.

-Da igual – le digo. Está calada hasta los huesos así que me guardo las mil preguntas que tengo y olvido lo enfadado que estoy; pasándole el brazo por los hombros, volvemos sobre mis pasos.

La acompaño al cuarto de invitados y le dejo un albornoz y un juego de toallas para que pueda secarse. Ella entra al baño y al poco rato oigo el sonido de la ducha. Me siento en un orejero que hay en la esquina, esperando a que salga.

Dos meses… casi dos meses desaparecida… ¡Merlín sabe dónde ha estado! La muy mezquina me acompañó a la torre de Gryffindor después de la batalla e hizo como que subía a los dormitorios de las chicas a descansar. ¡Maldita sea! Hasta me dijo " _hasta mañana_ " la muy cínica.

¿Y cree que puede aparecer en mi puerta así sin más, dos meses después? Ahora, cuando salga, vamos a hablar largo y tendido.

Pero todas las preguntas, todos los reproches y las recriminaciones, mueren en mi boca cuando la veo salir del baño: está pálida y demacrada, como si hubiesen pasado diez años entre el día de la batalla y esta mañana. Y no es que ese día hubiese estado en su mejor momento. Sus ojos parecen haber llorado cien vidas desde que nos despedimos.

Se acerca a mí con pasos dubitativos, mirando al suelo y, al llegar a mi altura, veo como intenta reunir valor para hablar conmigo. Es entonces cuando colapsa y cae al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione ha estado con fiebre, dolores y vómitos desde que llegó. Los últimos días han pasado como un suspiro y cuidar de ella hace que mis recuerdos vuelen al tiempo que pasamos en Privet Drive después de que la torturasen. En cierta manera, velar por ella me hace feliz.

Y aunque apenas hemos cruzado palabras de cortesía: gracias, buenas noches, buenos días… cada vez que oigo su voz me doy cuenta de cuánto la he echado de menos. No se puede estar un año viviendo con una persona, compartiendo lo que compartimos, y luego quitarse de ello sin más.

Así que sí, todavía seguía enfadado con ella, en cierta manera. Y sí, sabía que teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos. Y aunque a veces siento la necesidad de gritarle y echarle su ausencia en cara, sé que ella quiere hablar, lo veo cada vez que la miro intentar reunir el valor para hacerlo; así que había decidido darle espacio y esperar a que estuviese preparada.

Hasta hoy… hoy Hermione ha traspasado el colmo de lo absurdo. Ha sido el primer día que ha tenido fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y desayunar conmigo y, sentada enfrente de mí en la cocina, con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano, me suelta a bocajarro:

-Mañana buscaré un trabajo y un sitio para quedarme – dice como si nada, justo antes de dar un sorbo -, así dejare de molestarte.

Y es entonces cuando estallo. Se ha acabado el darle espacio, me va a oír aquí y ahora.

-¿Pero tú quién demonios te has creído que soy? – le grito levantándome de la mesa. Ella me mira asustada, no sé cómo esperaba que reaccionase, pero desde luego la he sorprendido.

-Yo…

-¡Desapareces durante dos meses! – le corto -, haciendo que me preocupe hasta el infinito y de vuelta – empiezo a caminar a zancadas dando vueltas por la habitación -. No te despides… ni una carta, ¡nada! – me paro para mirarla con furia y la veo agazapada en la silla, con la mirada perdida en su regazo. Sacudo la cabeza, no va a ganarme por muy vulnerable que parezca -. ¡Apareces aquí, famélica y enferma!, ¿y piensas irte así sin más, sin una explicación? – la miro con reproche -. ¿Tan poco significo para ti?

-Yo… - levanta la mirada y veo que está llorando -. No quería ser una molestia Harry, pero no tenía dónde ir.

Me acerco de dos zancadas a ella y la empiezo a zarandear.

-¿Por qué intentas alejarme de tu vida? – le grito -. ¿Qué demonios te he hecho yo para merecer esto, eh Hermione, qué?... ¿Hermione…? – la noto flácida en mis brazos - ¡¿Hermione?! – joder, joder, joder.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abro los ojos a la luz anaranjada del atardecer que entra por la ventana de mi habitación en Grimmauld Place. Hasta hace unos días había olvidado lo que es dormir en una cama de verdad. Ronroneando de gusto me estremezco entre las sábanas, hasta que recuerdo lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Me incorporo como un resorte.

-Te desmayaste – oigo a Harry a mi lado y me vuelvo para mirarle -. Fue por mi culpa, lo siento.

Cada vez que lo veo, lo añoro más. Duele… duele mucho, más aún al saber cuánto me odia.

-Lo vamos a hacer calmadamente – sisea. Y noto que me quiere gritar otra vez, pero se está conteniendo-, pero vamos a hablar largo y tendido… tú y yo – de repente su expresión cambia y veo verdadero dolor en su mirada -. No puedes robarme el corazón e irte sin más – espera… ¿robar el qué?

-¿Q...?

-¿Dónde has estado? – me interrumpe -. Y no quiero mentiras – le miro indignada, ¿cuándo le he mentido yo? – ¡Oh, por favor! No me digas que no te acuerdas: " _Hasta mañana_ " – dice, imitando mi voz y mirándome significativamente.

-Fui a buscar a mis padres – farfullo sonrojada, acomodándome sentada contra el cabecero de la cama -. Necesitaba alejarme de todo… - sobre todo de ti -… y tenía miedo de ir a Azkaban y…

-¡Espera! – exclama -. ¿Azkaban? ¿Quién demonios querría enviarte a Azkaban?

-Usé una imperdonable – digo -. ¿Recuerdas?

-Maldita sea Hermione – dice enfadado -. Nadie quiere enviarte a Azkaban. El mundo mágico está en deuda contigo – me mira divertido antes de seguir -. En el profeta te llaman "La heroína desaparecida" – ahora comprendo lo que sentía Harry cada vez que se referían a él como "el niño que vivió". Se ríe un poco ante la mueca que hago al escuchar mi sobrenombre.

Su risa me vuelve loca y le miro con anhelo. Ni yo sabía cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que le vi corriendo hacia mí bajo la lluvia. Noto las lágrimas, calientes, bajar por mis mejillas… malditas hormonas. Agacho la cabeza, para que Harry no se dé cuenta, y me las limpio con la manga.

-¿Y bien? – inquiere -. ¿Los encontraste?

-Sí – bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – me pregunta -. ¿Cuándo vuelven?

-No van a volver – le digo -. Pensé en quedarme con ellos… pero al final me echaron de su casa – acabo en un murmullo, encogiéndome en mi misma cuando me acuerdo de la mirada de reproche y decepción en los ojos de mi padre.

-¡Qué! – grita Harry, exhalando indignación por cada poro de su piel. La silla en la que está sentado cae al suelo cuando se levanta con los puños apretados -. ¡Serán desgraciados! – empiezo a llorar.

Harry se deja caer a mi lado en la cama y me abraza. Yo tiemblo con el contacto de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y aprieto su camisa para atraerlo más hacia mí; para llorar refugiada en su pecho como, tantas y tantas veces, he querido hacer a lo largo del último mes.

Él me arrulla suavemente mientras me dice cosas bonitas para calmarme: " _vas a estar bien_ ", " _tranquila que todo se va a arreglar_ "… Pero yo apenas le hago caso, estoy flotando en un sueño, demasiado perdida disfrutando de su cariño como para prestar demasiada atención a nada que no sea su mano trazando suaves círculos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – me pregunta cuando ha pasado un rato.

-No les gustó nada que les borrase la memoria y les hiciese cambiar de país…

Harry me aparta de sus brazos para mirarme enfadado. "No más mentiras" dicen sus ojos.

-Es verd… - intento convencerle.

-¡Hermione…! – su tono me advierte que no siga por ahí.

Me aparto de él todo lo que el ancho de la cama me permite, y rezo porque mi siguiente mentira sea más creíble.

-Mis padres son muy conservadores… -empiezo.

-No te entiendo.

-Estoy… - murmuro, mirando a las sábanas que aprieto entre mis dedos -… estoy embarazada – ante la mirada de susto que me lanza Harry, me apresuro a añadir - ¡Pero no es tuyo!

Se levanta y me mira iracundo desde el otro lado de la cama. Y yo me encojo esperando el golpe: que me diga que soy una cualquiera, una zorra…

-Se te olvida Hermione – empieza contenido, eso no puede ser bueno -, que te conozco muy bien… – rechina los dientes -. Ahora dime, ¿quién es el padre?

-Lo conocí en Australia… - se abalanza sobre mí y me sujeta del mentón para que le mire a los ojos. Y sé que puede leer que le estoy mintiendo, así que me rindo – Eres… tú eres el padre Harry.

-¡Joder! – grita, y empieza a caminar de un extremo a otro de la habitación - ¡Joder!

Estoy a punto de decirle que no se preocupe, que nadie lo va a saber; que me iré… que Ginny nunca se enterará… que… que… cuando de repente se para a mi lado de la cama y me sujeta por los hombros.

-¿Por qué has intentado ocultármelo? – me recrimina, no puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos, que me miran con rencor -. Sé que no me quieres en tu vida, ¡pero es mi hijo! - espeta -. A no ser… a no ser que hayas pensado no tenerlo – me estremezco al pensar que me crea capaz de algo así. Como si yo pudiera siquiera pensar en arrancarme la pequeña parte de él que crece dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Escucha Hermione – dice, mirándome significativamente -. Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir… – nunca, nunca en la historia de la humanidad ha podido salir nada bueno de una frase que haya empezado con esas palabras.

¿Me va a pedir que renuncie a lo único que me ha dado fuerzas desde el día que me echaron mis padres de su casa? Me abrazo instintivamente el vientre y le miro como deben mirar las leonas a cualquiera que se acerque a uno de sus cachorros. Gruño y me alejo de él.

-Espera… - tiende su mano hacia mí -… no es lo que tú crees – de repente me mira nervioso y yo no sé qué pensar -. Vas a tener un hijo mío y yo… es decir, sé que tú no pero… -tartamudea tanto que es difícil entenderle - podríamos int… si tú quieres… yo estoy enamorado de ti y quizás si lo intentases…

Sé que sigue hablando, le veo mover los labios y gesticular, intentando decirme algo. Pero yo no puedo escuchar nada más que sus últimas palabras resonando dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Harry me ama? La sangre abandona mi cuerpo y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. ¡Harry me ama! De repente estoy muy excitada… malditas hormonas.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le beso. Sé que le he tomado por sorpresa porque se tensa ante el contacto y tarda unos instantes en comenzar a responder. Me dejo caer en la cama de espaldas, llevándolo conmigo.

Harry intenta decirme algo, pero yo no le dejo… no quiero escuchar de nuevo " _espera Hermione_ ", ni nada por el estilo. Lo quiero ahora, ¡lo necesito ya! Empiezo a quitarle la ropa y se me escapa un gemido cuando él comienza a besarme el cuello. Acaricia mis muslos llevando sus manos hasta mi cintura y subiendo mi camisón por encima de mis caderas en el camino.

Yo misma me quito las bragas, ansiosa, y le rodeo con mis piernas para empezar a pelearme con el pantalón de su pijama. Cuando entra dentro de mí me arqueo contra él y me maldigo porque todavía estamos medio vestidos y yo quería sentir mis pechos contra su piel.

Empieza a mover sus caderas y me pierdo en las sensaciones que generan nuestros cuerpos cuando están juntos, una vocecita en el fondo de mi mente me dice que estoy en el paraíso. Por fin estoy en casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estoy entre dormida y despierta, en ese estado de duermevela feliz que solo alcanzas después de tener un buen orgasmo. Dejo flotar mi mente en el post-éxtasis mientras mi cuerpo disfruta de estar abrazada al hombre que amo. Hasta que el muy cenutrio abre la boca.

-Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto – empieza nervioso, sujetándome contra él como si me fuese a escapar -. No es que no me guste, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada…

-Estaba deseando repetirlo – digo, saliendo de mi delicioso ensueño -, desde la primera vez.

-Pero yo pensé que...

-¿Pensaste que no te amaba? – le pregunto, apoyándome en su pecho para mirarle a los ojos -. Antes has dicho que me conocías muy bien, ¿realmente crees que me hubiese acostado contigo si no te quisiese?

-¡¿Y entonces por qué?! – espeta, sentándose en la cama y obligándome a mí a hacer lo mismo -. ¿Por qué, a la mañana siguiente, me dijiste que no había significado nada, que nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento? – me reprocha -. ¿Por qué dijiste que había sido un error? …me rompiste el corazón – termina en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciese?! Me dejaste sola en cuanto me quedé dormida – le recrimino -. ¿Qué querías que pensase? – se me escapa un sollozo cuando me acuerdo de lo sucia y sola que me sentí en ese momento –. Y luego bajé y te vi hundido… solo quise ahorrarte… - tartamudeo -… luego estaba Ginny, y yo… creí que te estaba haciendo un favor… yo nunca pensé…

-¿Nunca pensaste qué?, ¿qué te amaba? - me pregunta con sorna -. ¿De verdad se te pasó por la cabeza que yo pudiese volver con Ginny después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros? Yo también pensé que me conocías mejor – dice, repitiendo mis palabras -. _¿Realmente crees que me hubiese acostado contigo si no te quisiese?_

-Honestamente, tu imitación de mi voz es patética – farfullo, avergonzada -. Dijiste " _espera Hermione_ ". Pensé que me había aprovechado de ti.

Se acerca a mí y me abraza, muy dulce. Y luego empieza a reírse el muy canalla, pero me da igual. Siempre que siga abrazándome así, me da igual todo.

-Yo pensé que te habías acostado conmigo por despecho, por lo de Ron – dice contra mi cuello -. ¡Que tonto… qué tontos!

Me deslizo en su abrazo para empujarle hacia atrás y tumbarme, refugiada en su pecho.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaste sola? – le pregunto, aunque me importe poco, todavía me carcome que no se quedase junto a mí esa noche.

-Me dormí antes que tú, creo – empieza -. Pero me despertó una visión de Voldemort – me estremezco -. Estaba profanando la tumba de Dumbledore para conseguir la varita de sauco…

Me abrazo más fuerte contra él, recordando que casi lo pierdo por culpa de ese maníaco.

-… y tú estabas tan bonita – sujeta mi barbilla y me besa -, sonrojada y abrazada a mí – me besa otra vez -. Me pareciste tan pura, que me pareció… - otro beso -… no sé… incorrecto seguir a tu lado mientras soñaba con él – bien, es definitivo, tengo un problema. ¿Cómo puedo estar excitada de nuevo mientras hablamos de esto? Me pongo de rodillas en la cama y me saco el camisón por la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? – me pregunta Harry, nervioso.

-Bien – digo -, no pienso cometer el mismo error que antes – le señalo la camisa -. Quítate eso, quiero sentirte entero – y sin esperar respuesta le monto a horcajadas y empiezo de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se remueve en sueños, ronroneando como una gatita mientras se abraza más a mí. Desde hace unas horas creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo. Le aparto el pelo de la cara para poder verla mejor.

Tiene los labios hinchados y rojos, y las mejillas sonrosadas, está preciosa. Mi pequeña Hermione… un escalofrío me recorre al pensar en ella de esa manera cuando hace unos días no sabía siquiera si la iba a volver a ver. Me rio un poco al imaginarme su reacción si supiese lo posesivo que me estoy volviendo.

Empiezo a pasar mi mano por su espalda con abandono, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel en las yemas de mis dedos. Y es entonces cuando, en un flash, tomo la decisión.

¿Precipitado? Quizás sí, pero hace tiempo que dejé de luchar contra esa parte de mi personalidad. Busco mis pantalones que están colgados negligentemente de uno de los postes del cabecero de la cama y miro de nuevo a Hermione; ¿quién podría decir, al verla ahora tan pequeñita, tan angelical, que puede ser así de apasionada?

Sonrió y los alcanzo procurando no moverme mucho para no despertarla. Saco mi varita del bolsillo y, en silencio, conjuro un patronus. Le doy un mensaje y lo mando al ministerio.

Al poco rato veo una lechuza picotear en la ventana y con un giro de varita la abro para que pase. Se posa en el cabecero de la cama y tomo el pergamino que trae consigo. Ulula justo antes de emprender el vuelo de vuelta, y eso despierta a Hermione que se rebulle perezosa contra mí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – me pregunta, todavía con la voz pastosa.

-Una lechuza del ministerio – le digo, mientras examino la lista del pergamino. Hermione se incorpora a mi lado y no puedo evitar distraerme con sus pechos cuando se estira exageradamente dando un gritito.

-¿Y esa lista?

-Son los trasladores que salen para Australia en el próximo mes – le respondo, evasivo -. Hay uno mañana pero creo que es demasiado precipitado. Quizás deberíamos esperar al del sábado – Hermione me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Australia? – inquiere a la defensiva, comenzando a intuir por dónde van los tiros.

-Bien – contesto -, ¿no me has dicho que tus padres son conservadores?

Me mira frunciendo el ceño sin adivinar para nada de lo que estoy hablando. Me río y me acerco a su oído.

-Necesito ver a tu padre – susurro -, quiero preguntarle algo.

 **FIN**

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la admin: Agradezco a todos por su apoyo, y tambien por el recibimiento de este reto, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en proximos retos.**


End file.
